Finale (Kirby Super Star)
"Finale" is an episode of Game Grumps and the nineteenth and final episode of Kirby Super Star. Intro Arin: Welcome to gam-, gam-'' '''Jon:' What the fucking gosh... ok. Arin: Welcome to gam. Game progress The Game Grumps beat the final bosses of Milky Way Wishes and end their Kirby Super Star playthrough. Discussion While refighting the Computer Virus, Jon realizes blocking makes the game very easy, and they then joke about the Red Dragon's creepy facial expression. Right after beating Red Dragon (and thus, Computer Virus), Arin starts singing about Poppy Bros.' "banana shoes", with Jon joining in after a few lines. The Grumps proceed into the final stage of Milky Way Wishes, which is a horizontally scrolling shooter. Arin immediately compares it to Parodius. ''Jon asks him if he owns the game, but since it's apparently rare, he does not, though he mentions he does have ''Gradius III and Sol-Feace, ''games in the same genre. He goes on to point out the Angry Video Game Nerd talked about that last game in a video about Sega CD games. This leads to a discussion of the jokes in AVGN. Arin brings up Mike Matei's toilet humor, and claims his jokes become easy to pick out once you've seen some of his other productions. Both Grumps still agree James Rolfe himself remains endearing regardless. Focusing again on the game, Jon thinks the area of this final stage looks a little "un-kirby", and they joke about Nova looking high, or at least very slow. While in the final battle with Marx, Arin wonders why Poppy Bros. is so musical to them. Jon figures it likely has something to do with the many fan-made remixes. He sings part of GhostWIthParanoia's Poppy Bros. remix. Jon and Arin agree they enjoy pretty much all fan content. As the ending cutscene shows Kirby sleeping, Arin complains the game seems to all be a dream. Jon says it's a little emotional to finish the game Game Grumps started with, and gives a little speech to conclude the series. Quotes (Jon and Arin on James Rolfe and AVGN) '''Jon:' No... no, I- you know, I reall- I- A...AVGN is like my favorite webshow, it's like... it's... Arin: Like just the other day I was watching the DVD extra, on- of like his... nerd room tour, and I was just like: "(tsk) James... you're such a lovable bitch. Jon: Yeah... Arin: I just... I b- I love you. Jon: Yeah, I love J- James Rolfe is like my favorite- he's just like... (As Arin starts talking) He's such an inspiration. Arin: He's just like, "here's my Pong consoles", and I'm like, "tell me about your Pong consoles James", and he's like, "well this one's called the whatever. It sucks.", and it's like "haha! Oh James." Outro Jon: I'll say some words. Arin: What's that...? Jon: It may be over, but that doesn't mean... it's all over. It was just a journey, and this was the first step. And now, we'll take another step. We'll take another, and then we'll take another, because that's how you go... laugh that's how you keep on going. Arin: ''I don't even care, I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom and jack off-'' Trivia * This episode contains the lines used in JerryTerry's popular ''Banana Shoes ''remix, which currently has over 1.900.000 views. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Finale Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes